


A Dream?

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is experimened on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Danny awakens to a nightmare scenerio where he is experimented on and then left wondering if it was all a dream.





	A Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This takes place some time in season 3 but it happens before Phantom planet which will not be happening in this series.

A Dream?

“Hello Phantom,” a voice said in his ear startling him awake. He struggled to sit up and found he was strapped to a table he immediately tried to phase out of the restraints but couldn’t. “Don’t struggle I’ll be releasing you unharmed shortly but for now I need you to not interfere in my work.” The ghost talking to him was wearing a cloak covered in strange symbols. “I should introduce myself I am Maker number three of the current Hand of the Observants.”

“I don’t care who you are let me go now,” he yelled only to find himself gagged in response the ghost turned and began to stroke a glowing white orb that was behind him. He realized he was going about this the wrong way if the restraints held a ghost then he was in the ghost zone and as a human could walk right out. He tried to power down and couldn’t.

“Don’t bother boy I’ve spent the last twenty years studying your kind no hybrid can escape from that table.” The ghost said turning back to him. “Ever since I first saw Vlad I knew what I would be doing for my legacy.” He smiled darkly then, “Do you know what a maker is boy?” He did nothing to respond but the ghost continued. “We are ghosts with the power to create ghosts now the true makers are supposedly extinct leaving only ghost with more limited versions of the powers.” He gestured a ghost bird appeared and flew off. “Of course something of the true makers remains a series of orbs one of which is in the hands of the observants who use it to power five talisman of great power.” He glanced over at the white orb behind him. “That it is not one of the orbs, I would never be trusted with such great power the talisman is within me.” He smiled then, “Through it I can channel the power of the orb locked away in the citadel of the observants to be a maker with all the great power that entails.”

“Of course all great power comes with a great cost,”The ghost looked down. “You can only use it for one thousand years before it tears you apart as it returns to the observants for the next set.” He couldn’t hide his shock at that statement. “Oh it isn’t technically the end of your life it triggers ghost reincarnation but the result is much the same you and your memories are gone replaced by something new.” He had no idea what ghost reincarnation was but he didn’t like the sound of it. “As a result it is tradition in the final decades before the thousand years are up for we the makers of the hand to be allowed to make whatever ghosts we like even if it offends our masters as a monument to who we were as makers.” He gestured and screens began to appear showing four other ghost like him. “Number one is trying to make a paragon like no other, while number two seeks raw numbers, four is trying to create a nightmare that will horrify everyone and five is seeking to make giants, colossal ghosts bigger than any of your world’s dinosaurs.”

“I know what your thinking boy, what does all this have to do with me?” He hadn’t been thinking that he’d actually gotten a bit taken in by the explanation. “The answer to that boy is that all of that stuff has been done before I want my legacy to be truly unique and twenty years ago I figured out how when I first saw Vlad Plasmius.” He smiled darkly then, “something both human and ghost so I decided my legacy would be such creatures and I went to work on figuring out how and five years ago I did.” The ghost then laughed bitterly, “Only for my attempt to fail horribly as Vlad carried an unseen flaw within him that prevented him from being the template I needed.” He then smiled, “Then you came along a flawless hybrid so I worked as quickly as I can and there is just enough time to finally have my legacy.” He pointed back at the orb. “I will plant this within you and it will sync with the seeds I placed in six humans you encounter regularly.” He held up his hands as six gem stones appeared each a different color. “The result will be six Hyde personalities to their Jekyll’s.” He tapped the white glowing sphere which began to pulse. “They won’t know they are there as they will only come out at night at random while they sleep once all six have had seven nights of doing what they will the host will be judged by the gate of judgment and then only one hybrid version of each will remain.” He stepped aside then and the orb settled on his chest. “This will hurt a lot I will see you again when the first of them is judged by the gate.” Pain exploded through his whole body as the sphere began to sink into him. He couldn’t scream with the gag on but that didn’t stop him from trying and soon the world went dark.

He awoke to his alarm like normal leaving him wondering if that had actually happened or if it was all just a dream. He hoped it was a dream because he had no idea what it would mean if it wasn’t. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
